1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boll weevil feeding deterrent, to a method of treating cotton therewith, and to a method of obtaining a boll weevil feeding deterrent. A boll weevil feeding deterrent is a material which, when applied to cotton, deters the attack of the boll weevil upon the cotton.
2. Description of the Art
Although it is known that tung oil contains a feeding deterrent for the boll weevil, the identity of the deterrent has not heretofore been discovered. Currently, insecticides are used to control boll weevils and prevent extensive damage to cotton.